


My past mistakes

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Series: I will make you proud [2]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of every other character, Moon!Varian, Quirin is trying to be a good father, Varain is really sad, again!, guess what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: Varian tells his dad about everything he did, while he was encased.(Sequel to 'If it's the last thing I ever do' fanfiction) (Also requested by drew16, so here you go)





	My past mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drew16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drew16/gifts).



> Here is fanfiction that I promised to do about two weeks ago. I rewrote this three times, I hope you will like it!
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I live in Ukraine.
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY!

The finally did it! Quirin was free, and Varian even survived his stunt with moon powers. All of his energy was drained from him, but luckily for him, princess helped him. 

Now Varian was sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Rapunzel and the gang left about 10 minutes ago. 

No one mentioned anything about what Varian did. And the boy was a little bit grateful for it. He had to tell his father what he had done himself. He knew his father won’t be proud of him, but sooner or later he will have to find out.

Quirin didn’t know what to say. His son was finally aware of his powers, and was willing to sacrifice himself just to save him. Quirin was trying to do the exact opposite, he didn’t want Varian to know about his powers. But there was no turning back now.

Quirin entered the room and was about to say something, when Varian cut him off. “Look dad, I have to tell you something.” The worry and sadness was the first thing he noticed when Varian said it. 

Quirin just sat down near his son at looked at him expectedly, he didn’t know what Varian wanted to tell him, but he could tell it was something serious.

Varian took a deep breath and tried to avoid looking his father in the eyes, he opted to look at the cup in his hands.

“Look dad…While you were trapped in that crystal….I-I…” Varian found it really hard to speak. He didn’t know where to start or how should he say it.

Quirin put a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder and gave him a warm look. “It’s ok Varian. Let’s start from the beginning.” 

Varian just nodded numbly, trying to find his voice again. “The last thing you remember is me rushing off saying that I will get help.” Quirin nodded. He couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like to come back home and see his only remaining family encased in the rocks.

“So, the only one who might have helped was Rapunzel. The rocks actually gave her some actual physical response, I thought that she might help. I walked through the worst blizzard Corona ever saw to get to the castle.” To say Quirin was shocked was an understatement, the way to the castle was a long road, not to mention the fact that Varian hated cold weather.

“I begged Rapunzel to help me, she p-promised.” his voice cracked a little. “I was thrown out of the castle by the guards, back into the blizzard. I got a really bad cold after it.” Quirin was angry. He was infuriated. How dare they do that? Why did they do that?

“When I returned home, it was already too l-late. I-I didn’t know what to do! I-I was so hurt and l-lost, and I felt so b-betrayed.” Varian started sobbing uncontrollably, Quirin’s heart broke a little. No kid should have felt that way. He hugged his son, as Varian tried to regain control over his breathing. For some reason the man felt like the worst was yet to come.

As Varian calmed down a little, he pulled away and still refused to look in the eyes. “Someone also said that I attacked the princess, and for a long time I had to hide from everyone. You see, people of Corona really don't like guys who attack their princess.” The kid tried to laugh it off, but was failing miserably. Quirin was angrier and angrier with each passing sentence.

“Right now me and the princess are friends again, and right now I can understand her point of view too. She had to save the kingdom. But I’m still angry that she didn’t try to find me after the kingdom was out of danger. If you can call it like that, the rocks still where growing everywhere. They destroyed everything in their path.” It was really sad to watch how Varian stumbled over his own words, afraid to say something wrong. He always was a motor-mouth and was never afraid to speak his mind.

“I found this scroll in our house. I didn’t understand much of it, but as far as I could tell it’s about how after removing the sunflower these rocks started to appear. I assume the torn part of this paper is the moonflower?” Quirin’s eyes widened. It was an ancient language, almost nobody knew how to read it. Unable to speak the man just nodded.

“I created truth potion and added it to cookies. You’d be surprised what people can tell you for a cookie. Most of the castle was under their effect. I-I found out that the remaining of the sunflower was still in the castle.” Quirin was shocked, he thought that the flower was gone. That’s what the King told him.

“I thought that the opposite power to the rocks would break them. So I asked Rapunzel for help, again. And this time my intentions were far more dark. I guilt tripped her to steal the flower, saying that it’s the only way to save you and Corona in general. And I’m really not proud of anything that I did after that. If I had a chance I would go back in time and change everything, but I can’t.” Quirin didn’t know for what his son was apologising yet, he if princess and his friends forgave him, then he will too. He already saw that the boy was far too guilty about it. He also understood that under the pressure and hurt that Varian was going through he did what he thought was right. He didn’t have a family or friends to stop or guide him.

“Don't want to go into details, but there is one important thing I must mention. When we finally almost reached the flower an ancient mechanism attacked us. It was real automaton! It was fascinating, even though he tried to kill us.” It was almost comical how Varian’s eyes lit up with joy at the mention of the thing that tried to kill him. Quirin was a little concerned about it, but he knew that his son loved robotics and mechanics so it didn’t really surprise him.

“When we beat it, the strangest thing I saw that this ancient thing was powered by the thing from music box on his back. Anyway,even though I said that I would only take one petal, I took the whole flower. I simply used her. She tried to promise me that she will find another way, I didn’t believe her. I had to run away from the guards and hide again.” Quirin’s breath hitched. He didn’t know that this kind of thing could happen. How can one unfulfilled promise make people so distrustful.

“When I used the flower, it didn’t work.” Quirin furrowed his brows. “That’s when I remembered that Rapunzel said that the flower gave her the healing powers and her unbreakable hair. So I thought that with the power from her hair I would be able to break it. The only thing I cared about is freeing you.” Quirin felt guilty that his son had to go through that and feel like he should be the bad guy.

“I made more than thirty automatons like we fought with Rapunzel, it wasn’t hard. On princess’s birthday I sent in the birthday presents different parts of the mechanism that could form an automaton. It worked, so all of the castle became really worried and more caution. I created a potion that can turn Ruddiger in a monster for about ten minutes, so in the evening I sent him in a castle...I-I’m sorry buddy.” Ruddiger hopped onto Varian’s lap and made himself comfortable there, looking sadly at Varian. Varian pet the racoon. Quirin couldn’t believe that his son was so smart. He recreated ancient mechanism just by looking at it one time. His son could create so much mind-blowing things, he wondered how can a kid who is only fourteen years old know so much.

“I hurt so many people. R-Ruddiger was only a distraction, while I captured the Queen using sleeping powder. I knew I wasn’t able to capture Rapunzel while she was in the castle, but she would come willingly if I had her mother.” Quirin really wanted to be at least a little bit of angry or disappointed, because what his son did was really unacceptable. But as far as he could tell, Varian was guilty and apologized to all of them.

“Arianna tried to change my mind, but I didn’t listen. Some of the royal guards, Eugene and Cassandra tried to distract me, while Rapunzel and the king tried to attack me from behind. But I figured out their plan sooner, and commanded automatons to attack people outside, while I captured the royal family inside. Rapunzel accepted for me to use her hair, when I-I threatened the Queen with those r-rocks.” Varian’s eyes welled up with tears again, and he flinched when Quirin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The boy started shaking again.

“E-Even then i-it didn’t w-work. The Queen and the King managed to f-free themselves. B-But t-then I saw them h-hugging, and it made me so h-hurt and j-jealous and sad and angry.” If Quirin’s heart wasn’t torn to pieces before, now it was. He understood why the royal family was hugging, they were worried about each other, sure. But it didn’t mean that it was a good idea to do it in front of a kid whose only family might be dead. To add to the top, he was emotionally unstable.

“I-I started to control a robot, a-and tt-tried to k-kill the Queen a-and C-cassandra. I thought i-if I didn't get a h-happy ending then n-neither would they. Thank G-God Rapunzel stopped me, s-somehow controlling those rocks.” Quirin visibly paled, and Ruddiger started shaking too. The man couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn’t even know what to feel anymore.

“I-I was thrown into prison, but after about a month I started to apologise to all of them, begging for them to forgive me. And they did, they really did forgive me. I couldn’t believe it. It was really such a relief.” Varian smiled fondly for the first time in awhile. He was truly grateful that all of his friends forgave him.

“We started to search for a way to break these rocks. They stopped growing, but they still almost destroyed almost all of Corona. While we were searching, I helped to rebuild the kingdom. After a few more months, something strange started to happen, like me sleepwalking at night, or sometimes my friends said that my freckles glowed a few times. And then the rocks started to get actual response to me. For some reason they started to follow us and nearly killed, but I stopped them.” And, finally Quirin got a story of how Varian became aware of his powers.

“And you can imagine the rest.” Varian didn’t want to look at his father in general. He was to guilty and ashamed of himself. Quirin felt so many emotions at once, he was so confused. It was the biggest mess Varian ever created, but this time he got himself out of it himself

Quirin pulled Varain into a tight hug. To say that the blue-eyes boy was shocked was an understatement.

“What you did was bad Varian, and I’m still trying to process some of it. But you did the right thing when you understood your mistakes. And sometimes accepting that what you did was wrong is very hard. But I understand you, you were desperate and hurt and you wanted justice. Besides, if princess forgave you, then I can too. Thank you Varian for telling me, and thank you for setting me free.” Varian still hard time understanding, why everyone was so nice to him. He just cried on his father’s shoulder and felt relief bloom in his chest.

“I think I should at least tell you where you got your moon powers. Well, after you were born, you became very ill. Me and my mother found the flower and healed you, but nobody knew about it. The flower grew near the same rocks which appeared after the sunflower was taken.” Varian hummed a little in reply. He was expecting something like this.

Varain yawned a little. Exhaustion from crying and telling the story hitting him full force. “Let’s get you to bed son, I think it’s enough stories for today.” All the boy could do was nod groggily in reply.

Quirin picked Varian up, who was so out of it, he didn’t even notice it. He opened Varian’s room and lay him down on his bed. 

Leaving the room, Quirin thought that he will become the best parent for the boy. Varian deserved it after all he had been through.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos really motivate me to keep writing.


End file.
